tiniermefandomcom-20200213-history
TinierMe Fishing
Tinier Fishing is a Selfy Town-based individual game that focuses on fishing in the water areas of town. How to Play Fishing Items To equip items, one can go to their closet in the fishing tab and equip the rod and bait. Through Selfy Town, it's possible to automatically equip a rod and bait when in a water area. Fishing in Town With a rod equipped and standing by the water, the player can click on themselves to have several options pop up: (1) Fishing, (2) Check Gears, (3) Fishing Guild, (4) Cooler Box, (5) Fishing Info and (6) Fishing Memo. To fish, stand by the water and click on the "Fishing" icon. The rod will be cast and stay in the water until a fish bites, which will be shown when "CLICK!" starts blinking on the screen. By clicking anywhere in the town window, it will lead to the Fishing Window for further play. If not clicked, the fish will swim away and one bait will be lost. Fishing Window #Fish HP (Hit Points): Represents the fish's remaining energy. When the gauge reaches zero the fish will be caught. #Click Count: Number of times you can click within the time limit. #Time Limit: The allotted time to catch the fish. When the gauge reaches zero, the fish will get away. #Target: The target cursor you move and click. #Fish: The fish will swim around within the window. By placing the Target on the fish and clicking, the fish will gradually lose HP. When the fish completely loses its HP within the time limit, the fish will be successfully caught. If the Click Count reaches zero or time runs out, the fish will swim away. *Note: If your fish swims away, you will still lose one bait. Catch Window #Fish Image: The image of your catch #Fish Name: The name of your catch #Rarity: The rarity grade of your catch #Fish Size: The size of your catch #Points Awarded: Fishing Points you earned from the catch #Size Rankings: The ranking shown when a specific type of fish is caught. #STORE: Store your catch in your Cooler Box #RELEASE: Release your catch Cooler Box The cooler box is where all of your fishes are stored in when you decide to save the fish. The fishes don't expire and the maximum it can hold is 20. Fishing Memo In the fishing memo, players can see what fishes they've -- and others through their page -- have caught, missions and tournaments. Ranking Ranking is recorded every month through points, catch and fish type. All records can be seen here. *Points: Total amount of points received from fishing depending on the kind of fish. *Catch: Total fishes caught. *Fish Type: Largest size of fish caught. Fishing Gear Besides the Unlimited Rod, advanced rods and bait can be purchased at the fishing shop. |Unlimited Rod |Chibi Bait (x3) Fishing Areas Ponds *Gourd Pond *Kokoro Pond Rivers *Rickety Rope Bridge *Fishing Guild *Plip-Plop Waterfall Beaches *Shallow Beach *High-Tide Beach Fishing Guild The fishing guild is where the player can exchange fishes in the cooler box for items, go to chat rooms, accept missions and enter tournaments. Currently, the mission and tournaments are unavailable right now. Fishes Available Fish Rarity: Level 1 Fish_43000101_shop.png|Horse Mackerel Fish_43000201_shop.png|Arrow Squid Fish_43000301_shop.png|Sardine Fish_43000401_shop.png|Sillago Fish_41000501_shop.png|Crawfish Fish_41000601_shop.png|Sea Bass Fish_41000701_shop.png|Crucian Carp Fish_41000801_shop.png|Killifish Fish_41000901_shop.png|Pond Smelt Fish_42001001_shop.png|Japanese Barbel Fish_42001101_shop.png|Cherry Salmon Fish_42001201_shop.png|Hodgepodge Goby Fish Rarity: Level 2 Fish_43001302_shop.png|Angler Fish Fish_43001402_shop.png|Botan Shrimp Fish_43001502_shop.png|Stone Flounder Fish_43001602_shop.png|Aurelia Fish_43001702_shop.png|Saury Fish_41001802_shop.png|Sweetfish Fish_41001902_shop.png|Mountain Trout Fish_41002002_shop.png|Guppy Fish_41002102_shop.png|River Crab Fish_42002202_shop.png|Zezera Fish_42002302_shop.png|Rainbow Trout Fish_42002402_shop.png|Carp Fish Rarity: Level 3 Fish_43002503_shop.png|Purple Sea Urchin Fish_43002603_shop.png|Amberjack Fish_43002703_shop.png|Clownfish Fish_43002803_shop.png|Mackerel Fish_43002903_shop.png|Flying Fish Fish_43003003_shop.png|Herring Fish_43003103_shop.png|Scallop Fish_43003203_shop.png|Sea Eel Fish_41003303_shop.png|Cottus Kazika Fish_41003403_shop.png|Japanese Huchen Fish_41003503_shop.png|Japanese Dace Fish_41003603_shop.png|Loach Fish_41003703_shop.png|Dobugai Fish_41003803_shop.png|Land Locked Salmon Fish_42003903_shop.png|Koi (Red And White) Fish_42004003_shop.png|Kokanee Fish_42004103_shop.png|Freshwater Minnow Fish_42004203_shop.png|Japanese Eel Fish_42004303_shop.png|Starry Flounder Fish_42004403_shop.png|Yaritanago Fish Rarity: Level 4 Fish_43004504_shop.png|Stone Fish Fish_43004604_shop.png|Moray Eel Fish_43004704_shop.png|Rockfish Fish_43004804_shop.png|Clione Fish_43004904_shop.png|Red Seabream Fish_43005004_shop.png|Octopus (Common Octopus) Fish_43005104_shop.png|Porcupine Fish Fish_41005204_shop.png|Goldfish (Red) Fish_41005304_shop.png|Red Spotted Masu Trout Fish_41005404_shop.png|Ishi-Dojo Fish_41005504_shop.png|Dark Sleeper Fish_41005604_shop.png|Mullet Fish_41005704_shop.png|Neon Tetra Fish_41005804_shop.png|Biwahigai Fish_42005904_shop.png|Koi (Red-Crowned) Fish_42006004_shop.png|Lamprey External Links *Tinier Fishing *Fishing Guide *Fishing Memo Category:Fishing Category:Games